My Fallen Angel
by Myari
Summary: She was an Angel, but no matter how much he wanted her to be, she was not his Angel, she be longed to his son. He vowed to always be there for her, in any way he could be. That was why he was there for her when her father was murdered, not his son. And when his son left her in her time of need, he was there.
1. Chapter 1

**My Fallen Angel**

**Summary-**

She was an Angel, but no matter how much he wanted her to be, she was not his Angel, she be longed to his son. He vowed to always be there for her, in any way he could be. That was why he was there for her when her father was murdered, not his son. And when his son left her in her time of need, he was there.

**Chapter One-**

Bella silently sighed as Edward opened the car door for her. "What's the matter?" He asked as she took his hand and allowed him to help her out of the car.

"I don't want a party, Edward." She told him. She had been telling both him and Alice this for the past three weeks. She hated her birthday, not because it meant that she was now technically one year older than Edward, seeing as he was forever frozen as a 17 year old, but because nothing ever good happened on her birthdays. Nothing.

At her 6th birthday party, her mother tried to cook, burnt the house down and caused her and two other kids to go to the hospital. On her 10th birthday she and her mother had been held at gun point and robbed. On her 12 birthday, her mother crashed the car and Bella had shattered her left knee. Oh, and on her 15th birthday, her mother had gone out with some friends and two hours later Bella had gotten a call from her mother at the county jail asking her to come and bail her out. So, no, Bella did not like her birthday.

"Come on Bella, me and Alice just want you to experience some normal human experiences." Edward told her as he led her in to the Cullen house that was lit up by thousands upon thousands of fairy lights. Bella bit back a snort and had to keep herself from telling Edward that she was not a normal human. For starters, she had a vampire boyfriend that could read every bodies mind, except hers. Her best female friend was a vampire that could see the future. And she was going into a house filled with 'vegetarian' vampires. Yes, she was just like every normal human.

"I get that Edward, but this is one experience that I do not want. I just want to go home, put on some comfy clothes, lay in bed with a nice relaxing book, and pretend that this day is just another normal day and not my birthday. I mean, that's what I did last year, and I was totally fine with it." Bella said dragging her feet. She heard Edward exhale through his nose and knew that he was getting annoyed at her, but she honestly didn't care. She did not want to do this and she was not going to make this easy on him if he was going to force her to do this. She would rather go to prom than do this.

"Bella, please just do this for me, or at least Alice, she would be heart broken if you didn't let her do this for you." He begged, and normally she would cave and give in, but not on this.

"No, I told you Edward. I. Don't. Want. This." Bella said, punctuating that last four words to reinforce them. She didn't care if Alice was going to be hurt by her refusal, which she assumed that she already saw, if not heard.

By now they two had made their way into the family room where everyone was standing. Bella looked around the room at everyone. Alice stood in front of her with a sad, but understanding look on her face. Jasper was behind her with his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way, he was smiling softly in understanding. Rosalie and Emmett were standing off in a corner together, Rosalie had an annoyed look on while Emmett had his signature smile in place. Esme was standing awkwardly near a table that had Bella's favorite food ready for her, a birthday cake, and presents. Carlisle was standing in the middle of the room with an apologetic smile one his face.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I knew that you didn't want to celebrate your birthday, but I thought that once you got here that you might change your mind." Alice said as she made her way over to Bella and took her hands. Bella gave the pixie like vampire a small smile and gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's alright, Alice, I forgive you. I do appreciate the gesture." Bella said and Alice smiled and pulled Bella into a hug.

"We can do what ever you want. If you want to just go into the living room, put on a movie or let Emmett beat everyone at video games while you snuggle up with a nice relaxing book and pretend that this is just a normal day than we can." Alice said as she let go of Bella.

"I would-" Bella started but was interrupted by Edward.

"No. We are going to celebrate Bella's birthday properly." Edward said.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Carlisle snapped shocking everyone, Carlisle rarely used everyone's full name, "This is Bella's birthday and we will celebrate it any way she wishes. If she wishes to pretend that this day is just a normal day, than that is what we will do." Carlisle said giving Bella a small smile, which was returned.

"This is Bella's birthday!" Edward cried.

"Yes, and we will celebrate it how she wants to!" Carlisle snapped back at him. Bella looked between the two vampires that were now silently challenging each other. With a sigh Bella crossed her arms and moved to stand in between the two of them.

"If you two don't stop it I will have Alice here take me home! I don't really wish to be alone, and seeing as Charlie was called into work I will be alone at home. But if you two don't stop, I will go home because I don't like to see any of you guys fighting over me." Bella said before muttering. "This is why I don't like to celebrate my birthday, nothing good ever happens!" Carlisle looked like he was about to panic for a second before looking sorry, while Edward turned his head and glared at the wall like a child.

"I am truly sorry Bella, please do not let my behavior ruin your night." Carlisle apologized, the look in his eyes tugged something in Bella's heart causing her to walk over to him and pull him into a hug.

"It is alright, you are forgiven." She said before pulling away from him and turning to look at Edward who was still glaring at the wall. "How about this, I haven't eaten dinner yet, so while I eat that delicious looking dinner that Esme made for me, you all can give me my presents and wish me a 'happy birthday'. But after I eat, I want to go into the living room and spend the rest of my evening with all of you while curled up on the couch watching Emmett crush everyone at video games, and probably read a little bit while we pretend that this is just a normal night for us. Meaning, after I eat, no one is to mention that tonight is my birthday."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Esme said and Bella turned towards the woman who was like her second mother before looking back over to Edward who had yet to stop glaring at the wall.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Whatever, it's your birthday, do whatever you want." Edward said before turning and leaving the room. Bella closed her eyes and sighed while counting to ten slowly in her head. Lately Edward had been acting like a spoiled child, and when ever Bella had mentioned doing something without him or hanging out with anyone other than him or not wanting do do things his way, he threw a hissy fit. It was a hissy fit like this that had made her stop hanging out with her best male friend Jacob. She opened her eyes and turned to look at the rest of the Cullens in the room, she would not let Edward ruin her mood.

**\'~'/**

Bella laughed as Carlisle sat down beside her on the couch after being utterly crushed at Super Smash Bros for the tenth time in a row. "I don't get how kids these days can enjoy this." He said with a smile on his face causing Bella to hide her face in the book Carlisle had let her borrow from his study to read and laugh.

"Careful Carlisle, your true age is showing." Bella said after calming down enough to actually speak. Carlisle looked at her with a hurt look, though Bella could tell from the amusement in his eyes that he was just playing with her.

"Are you calling me old?" He asked as Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing as she shook her head. "I'll have you know, I am not old, I am only 367 years old, give or take a few years." At this Bella lost the fight and fell onto Carlisle while laughing harder then she could ever remember. This caused Carlisle to begin laughing which lead everyone else in the room to start laughing as well. Bella's phone began to ring and Bella answered it still laughing.

"Isabella Swan?" The voice asked sullenly. The tone of the voice instantly sobered Bella, causing her to stop laughing and sit up as fear suddenly settled into her heart. Something had happened.

"This is she." She said and looked around the room, everyone had also stopped laughing and were now looking at her. Jasper sat his controller down and flashed over to her so that he was kneeling in front of her and tried to get rid of the fear in her. And though it helped some, the fear refused to leave.

"I am Officer Lance. I work with your father." The person said and Bella wanted to snap at him to tell her stop stalling and tell her what was wrong.

"Yes?" Bella said and knew that something had happened to her father. Had he been hurt on duty and was now in the hospital.

"I am sorry to inform you that your father was shot and killed in the line of duty tonight." Officer Lance said a minute before the phone hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fallen Angel**

**Summary-**

She was an Angel, but no matter how much he wanted her to be, she was not his Angel, she be longed to his son. He vowed to always be there for her, in any way he could be. That was why he was there for her when her father was murdered, not his son. And when his son left her in her time of need, he was there.

**Chapter Two-**

Bella couldn't breath, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to make her body take a breath. Her throat had tightened up as tears began to welled up in her eyes making it impossible to breath. This could not be happening. She was just having a nightmare and any second she would wake up in her bed with her father across the hall in his room snoring. The thought of her father caused the tears to brake from their prison and flow freely down her cheeks.

As soon as Carlisle saw Bella start to cry, he quickly pulled her into him an let her cry on his shoulder as he took the phone from Jasper, who had picked it up after Bella dropped it. "Hello, Officer Lance, this is Doctor Cullen. Isabella is in no condition to talk right now." Carlisle said as he felt Bella bury into him and give out a painful sob that made his dead heart clinch.

"I understand Doctor Cullen." Officer Lance said in an understanding voice before he sighed, "I never want to have to tell someone this, especially on their birthday. Please give her my condolences." Officer Lance said.

"Officer Lance, before you go, please answer me this one question. Is he there?" Carlisle asked as he ran a soothing hand up and down Bella's back, silently telling her to let it all out and that everything would be alright.

"Is he here?" Officer Lance repeated in confusion before it clicked, "Oh, Charlies body is in our morgue. I hate to say this, but right now his body is the only piece of evidence he have right now. No one saw who shot him, all they heard was the gun shot. The killer escaped before anyone else could get to him." Officer Lance said sadly. Carlisle closed his eyes and let out a unnecessary breath. He did not like to hear that Bella's father's body was evidence, this meant that until killer was found Bella would not be able to lay her father to rest.

"I see. Thank you. I'm sure that Isabella would like to see her father, if not tonight than tomorrow, would that be possible?" Carlisle asked. And even if Officer Lance said no he was going to let Bella see her father, even if he had to use his vampire abilities to do it.

"Yes, of course. And once again, give Isabella our condolences." Officer Lance said before hanging up. Carlisle handed the phone to Jasper who gently placed it on the coffee table as Carlisle looked at his family (besides Edward since he had yet to come back) that had silently moved from their spots to stand around Bella in a comforting way. Even Rosalie had moved and was now kneeling in front of Bella with her hand rubbing soothingly up and down Bella's back.

No one said anything. No one knew what to say. This was not what they had wanted for Bella's birthday. They had wanted her to have fun and enjoy this night, for it was hers to enjoy. Carlisle had really hopped that his little fight with Edward would have been the worse thing to have happen tonight. All of the vampires snapped their heads over to look at Edward who had just walked into the room. He looked at everyone and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong before he read it in everyone's mind. He snapped his mouth shut and flashed over to Bella and tried to push Rosalie and Jasper out of his way so that he could kneel in front of Bella.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward asked and Carlisle flinched at his insensitive question.

"She just lost her father, what the hell do you think!" Rosalie hissed at him low enough that Bella's human hearing couldn't catch it. Edward turned to her and opened his mouth to say something back but never got to because Bella interrupted him.

"I wish to go see him." She whispered not once lifting her head from Carlisle's shoulder.

"No." Edward said and everyone glared at him while Bella gave a small sob.

"I do not believe it is your call if she see's him or not." Carlisle hissed to him as he tightened his hold on Bella.

"She needs this Edward." Jasper said softly as he took Bella's hand and tried to give her enough soothing feelings to be able to calm enough to breath properly.

"What do you mean, 'She needs this'? How the hell can she need this!?" Edward demanded.

"She needs to see him to be able to accept this. If she does not accept this then she cannot heal." Alice said softly as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair in a soothing way.

"She can see him at the funeral." Edward said and everyone glared at him as Bella gave a soul wrenching sob.

"We don't know how long it will be until she can give him a funeral." Carlisle informed Edward and everyone looked at him in shock, even Bella.

"What?" She asked and Carlisle closed his eyes, this was not the way he wanted her to find out.

"I know the rest heard this, but Charlie's body is their most important and, right now, only piece of evidence. This means that until the killer is found, Charlie can not be buried." Carlisle said and Bella's tears came down faster. "I know that you do not want to hear that your father's body is evidence, I hate even saying it because he is not evidence, he is your father. I wish I could say that we could give him the funeral he deserves, though I wish he didn't need one, but I cannot." Carlisle said and gently whipped the tears away, though they were quickly replaced, and rested his forehead on her. "Officer Lance says that you may come and see your father to say your goodbyes whenever you are ready."

"I want to see him, I need to see him." Bella said before stopping, her eyes going wide in shock before she put her head in her hands "I need to call my mom." Everyone heard her whisper, her voice sounding so broken. Carlisle pulled her closer to him and held out his hand for her phone.

"I'll call her, unless you want to talk to her." Carlisle said softly, he didn't want Bella to be in anymore pain than she already was, but knew that she just might need to be the one to do this. Bella shook her head and held out her hand for the phone. She really didn't want to do this, but she had to. She had to be the one to tell her mother, Renee was the only one she had left. Carlisle silently handed her her phone and Bella took a deep breath and gathered all the strength that everyone was sending her way before calling her mother.

"Bella! How are you! Happy birthday dear! Did Charlie give you our present yet? Oh, Phil says hi!" Renee said and Edward saw everyone flinch when they heard her mention Charlie.

"Mom." Bella said stopping Renee from saying anything else.

"Bella," Renee sighed, "I know what you're gonna say."

"You do?" Bella asked shocked. If her mother knew what she was calling about, then why did she sound so happy. Bella rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder and looked up at Edward who was standing there with an annoyed look which just confused Bella even more. What was Edward annoyed about this time?

"Of course I do, you say it to me every year. And I don't care what you say, I'm always going to celebrate your birthday, whither you want me to or not. So Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday-" Renee started to sing.

"Mom dad's dead." Bella interrupted her and the line went silent for a full minute.

"Don't you dare joke about something like that!" Renee suddenly yelled causing Bella to flinch and everyone around her glare at the phone.

"I'm not joking mom. Why would I joke about something like this! I just got the call from Officer Lance. Dad was shot and killed in the line of duty." Bella informed her.

"I'm on my way to help with the funeral plans." Renee said and Bella took a shuttering breath.

"That's just it mom, we won't be able to have a funeral for dad." Bella said.

"What?! Why not?" Renee demanded.

"His body is the only piece of evidence they have right now." Bella said.

"I have to go." Renee said and hung up before Bella could say anything else. Alice took Bella's phone as Bella threw herself onto Carlisle and began to cry again.

"So are you going to see Charlie or not." Edward asked and everyone glared at him. Carlisle shook his head at Edward before he gently picked Bella up and walked out of the room. He carried her up the stairs and to his room before gently laying her down under the covers. Carlisle moved to leave her in peace while he went to deal with Edward who was acting like a spoiled brat who wasn't getting his way. Bella, who was suppose to be Edward's girlfriend, had just lost her father and needed comfort, and was most likely craving from Edward, yet Edward was pouting because he wasn't getting his way!

"Please stay, at lest until I fall asleep." Bella begged she didn't want to be alone. She had hopped that Edward would have been the one to comfort her, but seeing as he didn't seem to want to have anything to do with her at the moment, she would take comfort from anyone she could get it from.

"Of course." Carlisle said before easily sliding into the bed behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. Carlisle closed his eyes as he buried his nose into her hair, breathing her lovely scent in, and tried to feel guilty about loving the feel of Bella in his arms. He knew that this was wrong, that she belonged to Edward and that he belonged to Esme, but for some reason he couldn't seem to either care or feel guilty. As he heard Bella's heart slow down, indicating that she had fallen asleep, he couldn't seem to make himself move. Not even when the bedroom door opened to show Esme and Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Fallen Angel**

**Summary-**

She was an Angel, but no matter how much he wanted her to be, she was not his Angel, she be longed to his son. He vowed to always be there for her, in any way he could be. That was why he was there for her when her father was murdered, not his son. And when his son left her in her time of need, he was there.

**Chapter Three-**

Carlisle closed his eyes as he buried his nose into Bella's hair, breathing her lovely scent in, and tried to feel guilty about loving the feel of Bella in his arms. He knew that this was wrong, that she belonged to Edward and that he belonged to Esme, but for some reason he couldn't seem to either care or feel guilty. As he heard Bella's heart slow down, indicating that she had fallen asleep, he couldn't seem to make himself move. Not even when the bedroom door opened to show Esme and Edward.

"What's going on in here?" Edward demanded and as he stalked over towards the bed Carlisle barely resisted the urge to bare his fangs and growl a warning growl at him. Bella was not his to protect like this, the only way he was allowed to protect her was that of a father protecting his daughter, not of a mate protecting his mate in her time of 'weakness'. Though in Carlisle's mind, Bella could never be considered weak.

"I am just giving her the comfort that you should be giving her." Carlisle said softly trying to not come off as defensive or accusing.

"Well, I'm here now." Edward said and motioned for Carlisle to get up, which Carlisle hesitated in doing so causing Edward to narrow his eyes at him in suspicion.

"You should have been here the whole time." Carlisle said to mask his hesitation before he quietly and carefully slipped out from behind Bella, making sure not to wake her, and let Edward take his place. He was glad that his son hadn't tried to take her from the room, he didn't know if he would have been able to stop himself from attacking his son. He quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind, hopping that Edward had not caught it, before turning and forced himself to walk over to his wife. With one last look at Bella, Carlisle walked passed his wife and back downstairs with her following behind him.

"She'll be fine, Carlisle." Alice said as soon as they entered the living room. Carlisle felt Esme touch his arm in a calming manner and had to distract himself by looking around the room at his family to keep from hissing at her. Carlisle didn't need look at Jasper to know that he was looking at him suspiciously, he knew that his feeling were all over the place. They always were whenever he was able to spend even just a few minutes alone with Bella. Hell, even just a glance from her caused his emotions to go haywire.

"I know she will, it's just, I hate to see her in pain." Carlisle said and sat down.

"We know how you feel." Jasper said and Carlisle glared at him silently telling him to keep what he was feeling from Carlisle a secret. Jasper nodded his head and knew that sooner or later he was going to have to talk to Carlisle about his feelings for Bella.

"Don't worry Jazz." Alice leaned over and whispered low enough that only Jasper could hear her. "Nothing bad will come from Carlisle's feeling for Bella, if anything his feeling for Bella will help her and bring her nothing but happiness." Jasper nodded before wrapping his arms around his wife, pretending to give her comfort while hiding what they were really talking about.

"And what of Esme?" Jasper asked eyeing Esme who was desperately trying to not only give comfort to Carlisle, but also get comfort from him. And Carlisle was trying his hardest to comfort his wife, it was just that his feelings for Bella were keeping him from being able to do it properly.

"She will be hurt, but in time she will come to understand." Alice whispered and Jasper nodded.

"And Edward?" Jasper asked and Alice sighed and shook her head.

"I do not know how he will react. He is unpredictable." Alice whispered and Jasper tightened his grip on his wife.

**\'~'/**

Bella slowly woke up, but she did not open her eyes, she didn't want to open them and find that last night had not been a bad dream. With her eyes closed and with the cold weight of Edward's arm around her waist she could pretend that she was in her room cuddling. Bella nearly groaned in frustration when her stomach growled and someone knocked on the bedroom door. Bella refused to open her eyes, even when she heard the door open.

"Isabella?" She heard Carlisle say and found herself slowly opening her eyes to see him kneeling in front of her with a heart breaking look on his face. "I have made you some breakfast. Do you wish to come downstairs and eat it, or do you want me to bring it up here for you?"

"I'm not hungry." Bella muttered as tears welled up in her eyes. Carlisle's eyes also teared up with tears that he would never be able to cry as he gently wiped away a few tears that Bella didn't even realize had fallen.

"Bella, you have to eat. Starving yourself will not bring Charlie back." Edward said with a frustrated sigh and Carlisle glared at him before looking back at Bella.

"I understand that you're not hungry, sweetheart, but you have to eat. You don't have to eat all of it, just a few bites so that you at least have something in your stomach." Carlisle said and Bella nodded before forcing herself to sit up. As soon as she was sitting up Edward got off the bed and left the room while Carlisle moved from kneeling to sitting on the bed beside her. "Sweety, you don't have to get up if you don't want to. I can bring the food up here for you, if that is what you want." Carlisle said and Bella shook her head.

"If I don't get up now then I won't be able to make myself get up later." Bella whispered and Carlisle pulled her into a loving hug.

"You don't have to get up if you don't want to." Carlisle told her.

"Yes I do. I have to see Charlie today. If I don't do it today then I will never be able to make myself go see him." Bella said and Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"Do you wish to go after you eat a little?" Carlisle asked and Bella nodded.

"I want to take a shower before I eat." Bella whispered.

"Okay sweetheart." Carlisle said and helped her off the bed and lead her to a door before opening it to show an en suite. "Take as long as you need to. If you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to call for one of us." Carlisle said and swiftly kissed the top of her head before leaving her alone. He made his way downstairs and instantly knew something was up when Jasper greeted him at the stairs.

"Lets go for a hunt, just you and me." Jasper said and Carlisle felt himself tense up and had to bite back the urge to bare his teeth and growl and his youngest son.

"Seriously, you wish to do this now?" Carlisle hissed at him just loud enough so that only Jasper could hear him. Jasper just gave him a serious look and nodded, a low growl came out of Carlisle and luckily it was low enough that him and Jasper were the only ones to hear it. Carlisle felt a wave of calm hit him and calmed him down, if only for a second before anger hit him. How dare this insolent little whelp try to tick him into calming down enough to talk him into leaving his Bella. "What about Bella, I can't just leave her!" Carlisle hissed out.

"She won't be alone, Carlisle, she will have Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and your wife Esme here to be with her while she eats a little. None of them will force her to eat more than she can handle." Jasper said and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "And beside, we haven't had any father and son time with just the two of us in a while."

"And you choose now of all times to want to have some father-son time?" Carlisle hissed.

"Of course, what better time than right now. Plus there are some things I wish to discuss with you. Things that I don't want other people to hear." Jasper said and his gentle grip on Carlisle soon became hard, letting Carlisle know that as of right now he had no choice, despite Carlisle being his alpha. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at his youngest son and Jasper raised and eyebrow and squeezed Carlisle's arm, as if silently telling Carlisle to not make this any harder on himself than he had to.

"Fine. I could use a good hunt." Carlisle said and from the corner of his eye he saw Alice smile at him.

"Don't worry Carlisle, I'll make sure Bella has at least four bites of her breakfast. And don't worry, we won't leave for the station until you get back from your hunt." Alice said and Carlisle allowed Jasper to lead him out of the house.

Carlisle and Jasper did actually hunt, and Carlisle surprised himself with how thirsty he had actually been, he had taking down three dears and a bear. Once Carlisle had satisfied his thirst, he stood up and wiped his mouth intending to go back to Bella but was stopped when he saw Jasper casually leaning up against a tree in front of him.

"You wished to talk?" Carlisle said surprisingly a lot calmer now that he had eaten.

"I did." Jasper said and looked over his shoulder towards the direction of their home before looking back at Carlisle. "I have noticed that lately whenever Bella is around you you seem conflicted. You're emotions are always all over the place. First you're happier than I have ever seen you, then your angry before you become guilty and then end up happy again, only to start the process all over again. And when ever Edward or Esme enter you always become tense, as if you are ready to strike." Jasper said and Carlisle looked away from him not being able to look at him any longer. "Want to tell me about it?" Jasper asked.

"What is there to say?" Carlisle asked.

"A lot, actually." Jasper said, "But tell me what you feel like you need to tell me. It might actually help you." Carlisle closed his eyes and took an unnecessary breath before looking at Jasper.

"Bella is..." He started before sighing in aggravation and angrily ran his fingers through his hair causing Jasper to want to send a wave of calm towards him but didn't, knowing that Carlisle himself had to fight through his anger and aggravation without any help. "How can I explain this properly. She is an Angel, Jasper, an Angel that has fallen to earth, and no matter how much I love her or want her to be mine, she is not. And that frustrates me. I love her more than anything. I would die for her if she needed me to, Jasper, I would kill for her if she asked me to. If Isabella, right now, asked me to kill everyone in this town, I would do so without any hesitation!" Carlisle cried and Jasper's eyes widened in shock, he knew that Carlisle loved Bella, he could feel it coming off him in waves whenever he was with Bella or someone mentioned her, but he had never thought that Carlisle had it this bad. Carlisle had just described how Jasper felt for his soul mate, Alice. If Alice wanted him to, he would start WW3. "And it pisses me off that Isabella belongs to Edward. He doesn't appreciate her! You saw how he was with her last night! If Isabella hadn't needed me to comfort her last night I would have torn that insolent boy to shreds! And not only does he not appreciate her, he also tries to control her and force her to do things she does not wish to do! I am frightened to know what else he has tried to force her to do." Carlisle growled and punched a tree causing it to go flying taking ten other tress with it.

"And what about Esme?" Jasper asked, though he had a feeling what Carlisle might say about Esme. Carlisle ran his hands through his hair again and sighed.

"Esme, my wife." Carlisle said with a painful look on his face. "The woman I promised to love, and protect, and to be with until the day I am taken from this world. But I am sad to say that that promise broke the day I saw Isabella in the hospital. I will always love Esme in a way, just not the way a husband loves his wife. I will always protect her, she is and will always be part of my family and I protect my family. But I cannot and will not promise to be with her until the day I leave this world, my heart and soul belong to the Angel that is Isabella." Carlisle said truthfully.

"I see, if you like, I can call up my man and have him quickly draw up some divorce papers." Jasper said and Carlisle nodded.

"I would appreciate that, but before you do, I have to tell Esme that I wish to divorce her. She needs to hear it from me." Carlisle said.

"I understand." Jasper said and placed his hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "I do not know the future, but my mate does, and she has already informed me that your feelings for Bella will bring her nothing but happiness and Esme will be hurt but given time she will understand. And as I stated before, I don't know what will happen in the future, but from what Alice has told me, Bella will need your love to help her." Jasper said and Carlisle smiled at his son before pulling him into a fatherly hug.

"Thank you." He whispered before letting him go and ran back to the house leaving Jasper there to just shake his head and smile. Jasper's smile left his face and looked around feeling as if someone was watching him, he shook his head before taking off after Carlisle. Once Jasper left the clearing a male with short white hair that faded into black stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face and a beautiful silver gun that seemed to glow in his hand.

"Well, ain't things just getting more complicated." He said in a voice that just oozed darkness as his black and silver eyes watched as Jasper and Carlisle ran further from him and back towards their house. "I can't wait to see how this plays out." He muttered before melting back into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Fallen Angel**

**Summary-**

She was an Angel, but no matter how much he wanted her to be, she was not his Angel, she be longed to his son. He vowed to always be there for her, in any way he could be. That was why he was there for her when her father was murdered, not his son. And when his son left her in her time of need, he was there.

**Chapter Four-**

Bella stared at the building in front of her as she gripped and ungripped her hands. She could do this. She had to do this. She had to walk in there and see him to say her goodbyes. Bella jumped and looked over at Carlisle when he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Isabella. We're all here with you." He said softly to her. Bella looked around her at the only family she had left here in Forks. They were all there, even Edward. Bella sighed and reached over to grab Edward's hand hoping to get as much comfort as she could from him before forcing herself to walk into the Police Station.

As soon as the group entered the station they were met with middle aged man with short brown hair that was graying and warm brown eyes. The man walked over to Bella with a sad look. "Miss. Swan, I am Officer Lance, we spoke on the phone last night." He said sadly and as soon as Bella's eyes began to tear up he pulled her into a comforting hug, making sure to not pull her hand from Edward's. "I am so sorry, Bella. Your father was a great man and I wish that this never happened to either of you. He was taken from you too soon." Officer Lance told her as he gently rubbed her back as he let Bella cry on his shoulder.

"Can-can I see him?" Bella asked as she pulled away and began to wipe her eyes.

"Of course." Officer Lance said before leading the group through the station. Every time someone would stop them to give Bella their condolences, Bella would squeeze Edward's hand. Bella didn't want their condolences, all Bella wanted was her father to not be dead. "Here we are." Officer Lance said leading them to a small morgue, "Normally we don't allow more than one person in here at a time. But seeing as this is a special case, I will allow you to take as many people in there as you need." Officer Lance told Bella who instantly tightened her hand around Edward's.

"We will wait for you out here. We won't leave you." Carlisle said and the rest of the Cullen family nodded their head in agreement. Edward started to lead Bella into the room, but before he could lead her two steps away from Carlisle, Bella's unoccupied hand shot out and grabbed Carlisle's. Understanding the silent plea, Carlisle allowed Bella to drag him into the morgue with her and Edward. When the door shut behind them, Carlisle saw Edward shoot him an annoyed look, but thankfully refrained from saying anything.

"Oh god." Was all the warning they got from Bella before her legs gave out on her the moment she saw Charlie's body laying in front of her. Edward spun around as quickly as he could to catch her, but stopped the moment he saw Bella in Carlisle's arms. The moment Bella had felt the cool arms wrap around her waist, she turned and buried her head in Carlisle's chest not being able to look at Charlie's body at that moment. "I can't do this." She muttered softly, but the two vampires were able to hear it.

"It's okay Isabella, take your time. Don't force yourself to do anything you can't handle right now." Carlisle said softly as he began to run his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion. Carlisle knew that Bella needed to do this, to say her goodbyes to Charlie, but he would not push her to do anything that she could not handle. The two stayed in that position for a couple of minutes with Edward glaring at Carlisle as he comforted Bella.

_'You do realize you could do something to comfort Isabella instead of standing there glaring at me.'_ Carlisle thought towards Edward who just tightened his jaw before turning his head away to glare at the wall. _'Yes, Edward, this is exactly what Isabella needs.'_ When Edward ignored him Carlisle had to resist the urge to snap at Edward to leave the room, and the only reason he resisted was because he knew Bella needed Edward there.

After a while Bella was able to gather enough strength to pull away from Carlisle and turn to look at Charlie's body. With a shaky breath, Bella forced her legs to walk the short distance towards Charlie's body with Carlisle close behind her encase her legs gave out on her again while Edward stayed where he was.

"Dad." Bella whispered as she took his hand in hers. The feel of his cold skin against her warm one caused the tears that she had been fighting back to once again come down. Charlie's hand was not suppose to be cold against hers, it was suppose to be warm. His body wasn't suppose to be lifeless, it was suppose to be full of life as he was there for her. It then hit her, her father was gone. He was never going to be sleeping across the hall from her snoring. He would never come home from work and sit down in front of the TV and watch sports as she cooked them dinner ever again. And never again would he go on his weekend fishing trips with Billy. Her father would never get to see her graduate. He would never get to see her be forced to go to prom by Alice and Edward. And he would never get to walk her down the aisle. "Daddy!" Bella cried as she threw her arms around Charlie's lifeless body and cried. "Please wake up daddy! I need you! I love you daddy! I'm so sorry I never acted like I loved you, but I did! I loved you so much daddy! I'm sorry that I made you believe that I didn't want to live here with you! And at first I didn't want to be here, but then it grew on me and I was glad that I moved back. I was glad that I could live with you and get to know the dad I never got the chance to have. I love you so much daddy. What am I suppose to do without you? Who's suppose to walk me down the aisle? To make sure that my date to prom knows that I am to be back no later that 1 am? Who's going to be there to protect me from the monsters in my closet or under my bed? Who's going to fight away all of my fears and nightmares and be there to pick me up when I fall? I love you daddy, and I am so sorry I never got to be your little girl!" Bella cried hugging her father's body to her and she sobbed. As her sobs started to quiet, Bella let Carlisle slowly pull her away from Charlie's body and into a loving hug as he gently rocked her and rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered over and over in her ears as she cried in his chest. "I know that I can never replace Charlie, and no one ever will, but if you let me I can do that for you. I can walk you down the aisle. I can make sure your prom date has you home by 1 am. I'll be there to protect you from the monsters. I'll fight away all of your fears and nightmares and pick you up when you fall." Carlisle whispered as he tightened his grip on Bella as he buried his nose into her hair. He meant everything he told her, though he really wanted to be the one waiting for her at the end of the aisle, he would gladly walk her down it if only to see her happy. All he really wanted for her was to be happy even if that meant she was with his son. He would take up any role that she needed him to, even if that meant she only saw him as her father.

"Carlisle." Bella whispered before allowing herself to fall into a restless sleep. With a soft kiss to the top of her head, Carlisle gently picked Bella up and turned to leave the room and noticed that Edward was no where to be found. With an aggravated sigh at his son's behavior, Carlisle left the room and was greeted with his family, except for Edward.

"Where is Edward?" Carlisle asked. Bella needed his son right now, and that boy was no where to be found.

"He left. The moment you pulled Bella into a hug after letting her feelings out, he left. He didn't say anything, but I saw him decide to leave for awhile, he hasn't made up his mind where he is going yet." Alice said softly as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair. At hearing that his son had decided to abandon Bella the moment she really needed him, a deep and threatening growl escaped his throat. Carlisle tightened his hold on Bella before making his way out of the building, after he put Bella in his bed, he was going to have a few words with his son.

**\'~'/**

A young woman with long black hair that faded into a light blue was leaning over a table that held what looked to be a holographic display of a wooded and mountainous area. Her shocking and piercing electric blue eyes stared angrily into the holographic display. "Have you found in information on _him_ yet?" She demanded, her musical voice showed her authority and demanded the respect that she had rightly earned.

"No madam, we have not been able to find anything. We have our best scouts out searching." A man said from behind her.

"And what of Zero? Has he been able to find anything out?" The woman demanded.

"We do not know madam, Zero has yet to report in." The man said and the woman spun around to glare at the man who flinched. The woman sighed and rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes.

"Of course he hasn't reported in. Why the hell did I think he would actually follow orders?" The woman asked in a frustrated voice.

"It is so nice to hear you have so much confidence in me, my dear." A deep voice replied from the speakers that were attached to the holographic device. The woman spun back around to glare at the shadowed face that had replaced the display of wooded and mountainous area.

"Report asshole." The woman demanded and the face smirked.

"I have not found anything on _him_." The voice said, "Though, I have found something interesting. It seems that _he_ is not the only one interested in our girl. It seems that a coven of Vampires and a pack of shape shifters have decided to befriend her."

"Of fucking course. She couldn't have just been like every normal human and lived a normal human life." The woman muttered.

"But, my dear, you and I both know that she is not normal, nor is she human. It would just be a lot simpler if we just awoken her Fay blood, then _he _would be drawn to her and then I could easily take care of him without having to spend so much time playing this little game of cat and mouse." The voice said with a smirk.

"You know that we cannot, we were ordered to make sure that her Fay blood woke up on its own naturally when she is 23. Our orders are to keep her safe and out of _his_ hands." The woman said.

"There is more." The voice said.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"It seems we have the beginnings of another 'Maria'." The voice said and the woman sighed.

"Just like last time, this is not our problem. Let the Volturi handle it." The woman said.

"Oh, I do not think we can do that." The voice said with a smirk.

"And why is that Zero?" The woman asked.

"Because this 'Maria' is after our girl." The voice said.

"Kill her." The woman said after a moment of silence.

"With pleasure." The voice said darkly before the face vanished to once again show wooded and mountainous area.

**\'~'/**

Jane glared at the scene in front of her. Cars were flipped over and a few of them were on fire. Piles of ashes were everywhere, and the scent of darkness and death was everywhere. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID to see it read 'Answer the phone'. She growled and answered the phone, knowing exactly who would be on the other side.

"What?" She snapped.

"I guess from that greeting you found my gift to you and your masters." A deep voice said from the other end.

"You had no authority to do this." Jane snapped, "This was the job for the Volturi!"

"Ah, you see, that is where you are wrong, my dear. I have the authority to do this and so much more. I have more authority than your masters do. We just let you believe that your little coven has power when the truth is you have absolutely no power. Carlisle and his coven have more power than your coven, and you can let Aro know that if he so chooses to fight this, he will lose. I will make damn certain he does." The voice said as Jane growled and crushed her phone.

"Sister?" Alec asked.

"There is nothing else for us to do here. Let us return home." Jane hissed out angrily and led everyone away from the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Fallen Angel**

**Summary-**

She was an Angel, but no matter how much he wanted her to be, she was not his Angel, she be longed to his son. He vowed to always be there for her, in any way he could be. That was why he was there for her when her father was murdered, not his son. And when his son left her in her time of need, he was there.

**Chapter Five-**

Bella opened her eyes to find herself sitting with her knees up to her chest under a large Weeping Willow on its roots as it sat in the middle of a small lake. She calmly looked around even though she was panicking on the inside. Where was she? How did she get here? Bella shifted to stand up and noticed two things. The first being that she was butt ass naked and the second was the feeling of pain at her shoulder blades and the blood oozing down her back. Bella slowly lifted her hand up to reach over her shoulder, her finger tips brushed a large cut on the back of her left shoulder blade. She hissed in pain and quickly pulled her hand back and saw dark red blood on her finger tips. Bella didn't need to be a genius to know that there was most likely a cut on her right shoulder blade as well.

With a gulp and wide eyes, Bella slowly let her hand fall towards the lake and let its water clean her hand of blood. Now she was really panicking on the inside, though she still seemed calm on the outside. What happened to her? Why were her shoulder blades cut? A wind gently blew through the limbs of the Weeping Willow bringing with it a sense of calm, almost as if Jasper was there.

"When the time is right, my child, you will remember all that you were and all that you will be." A voice whispered to her. The voice was familiar to Bella, yet at the same time she could not place where she had heard this voice before, it also didn't help that Bella couldn't tell if the voice was male or female. "Go back to sleep, my child, it is not time for you to awaken. You must rest and gain strength for the journey that you will have to travel." Bella's eyes immediately began to close as her body listened to what the voice told her to do, even though her mind wanted nothing more than to question the voice.

The next time Bella opened her eyes she was standing in the Cullen kitchen. Bella looked around and saw that everyone but Esme, who was cooking, was sitting at the kitchen table. They were obviously about to have a family meeting. Bella opened her mouth to excuse herself from the room when Esme, who had apparently finished cooking, walked over to the table with a plate full of delicious looking food that was obviously for her, walking through her in the process, shocking and scaring Bella.

"Carlisle, this is not necessary!" Edward hissed out and Bella, though still shocked and scared at the thought of Esme walking through her, felt herself move closer to the table and noticed that Carlisle seemed to have an iron grip on Edward's arm and Edward was trying to pull his arm away. What was going on?

"Of course this is necessary, what you are about to do involves the whole family. I do believe they all need to know what you plan on doing. And if Isabella didn't need her rest, she would be down here with the rest of us, because she is family." Carlisle said sounding calm, though Bella could sense that he was anything but. What was Edward going to do that made Carlisle, and even Alice, so pissed off? Bella looked over to the small pixie like vampire who was glaring at Edward like she wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds and burn him.

"If you're talking about him leaving us for a little while, we know Carlisle." Esme said and Bella felt her heart stop. What were they talking about? Edward wouldn't leave her, especially not now when she really needed him!

"Edward wasn't planning on just leaving for a while. He was planning on leaving until Isabella grew too old and died. He was never planning on changing Isabella, and to make sure that none of us were able to change her when he was gone, he was going to go to the wolves and tell them of our plan to change Isabella, thus breaking the treaty. Thus causing us to either have to fight the wolves or leave Forks forever." Carlisle said and Bella couldn't keep back a gasp, but no one seemed to hear it. Edward wouldn't do that would he? And what did Carlisle mean about wolves, surely they could take on a few little wolves?

"It's for her own good!" Edward snapped at everyone.

"And how is forcing us to leave Bella for her own good Edward? Tell me! Because I would really like to know!" Alice snapped but when Edward said nothing she continued. "Bella just lost her father, and you were going to make her loose us too! Do you know what that would do to her! It would kill her! Not just physically, but spiritually and emotionally! I've seen the out come of your choice! We are forced to leave Bella behind though we all want her to come with us, and it kills her! The pain form loosing her father and then her second family all in one month causes her to kill herself! She jumps off a cliff knowing that the currents will pull her under and drown her. A man tries to save her, but it is too late! Your decision to leave and make sure we can't change her kills her!" Alice yelled and Bella could see that if Alice could, she would be in tears by now. Bella looked around the table and saw that Rosalie and Esme were also crying tears they could never shed while Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett looked ready to kill. Not wanting to see her family fight or be in pain, Bella gathered up every loving feeling and thought and tried to throw it at them, knowing that she could not hug them right now. Bella was shocked to see a silver mist envelop the family, calming everyone down enough to continue the meeting.

"You don't know that she will actually kill herself." Edward whispered.

"I've seen it Edward!" Alice cried.

"Your visions are subjective. Something could happen and she decides to not kill herself." Edward said.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Rosalie snapped. "Bella needs you to be here to help her through her time of need and all you can think about is leaving her and how to keep us from her to keep from changing her? I may not always like this life, and I may not approve of her wanting to willingly throw away her chance to have a life that I never got, but in the end it is her choice! If Bella wants to be a vampire and live with us forever, than that is her choice!" Rosalie said and Bella looked at her in shock. Though they had never had a family discussion, everyone knew that she wished to be a vampire with the amount of times she begged Edward to change her.

"As I said before, Isabella is family, I do not abandon family. If you wish to go through with this plan I will stay right by Isabella's side, even if I have to fight a thousand wolves." Carlisle said and Bella felt a tug on her chest. Bella blinked and groaned causing everyone of the vampires to look up toward the ceiling. "Leave if you want, but know that if you tell the wolves and end the treaty, you will no longer be my son." Carlisle said then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Edward demanded.

"To go check on Isabella." Carlisle snapped at him before leaving the room. Bella began to panic fearing that he would see that she was not there and began to fallow him but was suddenly sucked into a black hole. Bella screamed as she fell tumbling head first, she squeezed her eyes shut wishing for it to stop, when suddenly it did.

"I do apologize for scaring you with the sudden grab." A deep, musical voice that oozed darkness said and Bella opened her eyes only to be confronted with nothing but darkness causing Bella to panic even more. "Will you calm down! I am not going to hurt you!" The voice snapped causing Bella to gasp as she felt hands gently wrap around her, giving her a grasp of what was up and down, this allowed her to calm down. "There, that's better."

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is nothing." The voice said and Bella suddenly sat down on the hand that was holding her and pulled her knees to her chest.

"You are nothing?" Bella asked.

"I am nothing, yet at the same time I am everything." The voice said and Bella nodded suddenly having a strange sense of Deja Vu.

"Have we had this conversation before?" Bella asked.

"In one form or another, yes." The voice said and Bella looked confused. "You and I had different forms the last time we met, you were not a human and I was in the form of man." The voice said and Bella suddenly had an image of a man with short white hair that faded into black and silver eyes that were only seen because the whites of his eyes were pitch black. The man stood before her as she sat under a large Weeping Willow on it's roots with her feet in the water of the lake the Weeping Willow sat in, a light blue dress that flowed majestically on her body, and beautiful white wings on her back. In the man's hands was a beautiful and obviously magical Katana. "Yes, that was our first meeting." The voice said after the image vanished.

"Why did you grab me?" Bella asked.

"To save you. _He_ was getting too close to you, and with your spirit out of your body, you would have been defenseless to stop him from taking your soul." The voice said.

"He? Who is he?" Bella asked confused.

"That I cannot answer, when the time is right, you will remember all that you need to know." The voice said. "It is safe for you to return to your body now." The voice said and lightly tossed Bella upwards. As Bella begin to drift upwards, a light began to shine, and as the light got brighter, Bella was forced to close her eyes. When Bella opened her eyes, she found herself curled up against Carlisle as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Bella slowly pulled away from him and sat up, looking around the room to see everyone but Edward there. And even though she knew the answer, she had to ask, hoping beyond hope that she was wrong.

"Where is Edward?"


End file.
